I'm Not Afraid of You
by Danimalz09
Summary: Ash and the gangs are seperated because of Team Rocket's explosion, now Dawn is with Paul, what happens then? Ikarishipping.


**A one-shot Ikarishipping, notice that I write a lot of stories for Ikarishipping because out of all the shipping, I like this one the most, anyways…READ and review:**

This story starts with Team Rocket in a giant machine trying to capture Ash and Paul's pokemon while they were battling.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear? It's speaking to me loud and clear. On the Wind! Past the stars! In your ears!" Team Rocket continues their introduction.

While they were introducing themselves, Paul orders Magmortar and Electivire growls at Team Rocket.

"We're Team Rocket, in your face!" yells Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" shouts Ash.

"Alright, what do you guys want now?" asks Dawn.

"Looks like you have some pretty interesting Pokemon there purple kid," said Jessie.

"We're gonna grab those two precious Pokemon of yours and give em to the boss," said Meowth.

Paul then commands his Pokemon, "Give it up, Magmortar fire blast, Electivire thunder!"

Both Magmortar and Electivire fire at the giant machine.

"Whoa! What power?" shouts Brock.

"Heads up everyone!" shouts Ash.

Magmortar and Electivire directly hit the machine. The machine then blew up, sending everyone flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket blasted off again!" shout Team Rocket as they fly into the sky.

Everybody was caught in the blast, except Dawn, when she land on the ground, she as landing close to Paul. Dawn barely opens her eyes and sees Paul standing up, brushing his clothes away. She then opens her eyes and stands up. Dawn stands there while Paul walks away.

"Magmortar, Electivire, return," said Paul returning the two Pokemon while walking.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me?" asks Dawn.

"I believe you're good enough to walk, so go find your boyfriend Ash," said Paul.

"Hold on a second, first of all Ash is not my boyfriend, and second of all I don't know where I'm at," shouts Dawn.

Paul then replies, "Well then I guess you should start searching around right?"

"Can I at least follow you until I feel a little better to go alone?" asks Dawn.

"Grow up, I have some business to take care of," said Paul.

Dawn then shouts, "Paul! Please, it'll only take a little bit."

Paul then releases his Ursuring. "Urrr!" roars Ursuring.

"Now leave," orders Paul.

Dawn then bites her lip, she then said, "No."

Paul then stares at Dawn. He then orders Ursuring, "Use scary face!" "URRRSURING!" roars Ursuring using scary face.

Dawn is really frightened and she closes her eyes really hard. She then shed a couple tears. She then opens her eyes and stares at Ursuring. Ursuring was about to do it again, but Paul orders Ursuring, "Stop, now return to your poke ball."

Paul returns Ursuring. He then comes up to Dawn and said, "Aren't you scared of me now?"

Dawn then wipes her tears and said, "I...I'm not afraid."

Paul then said, "I bet you are now since I wanted to avoid you."

Dawn answers in a soft voice, "N-no, I….I am not afraid of you Paul."

Paul then calms down and said, "Fine, you may come, but not too long."

Paul walks and Dawn follows behind Paul, but at a bit of a long distance.

"By the way, the name is Dawn, if you still remember," said Dawn.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Paul answers.

"Ohh, well okay," said Dawn in a soft voice.

Dawn was still a little bit frightened from earlier, but at the same time, she felt a little safe, and little by little, she walks closer to Paul.

"Is it okay if I asked you a question?" asks Dawn.

"What is it?" said Paul.

Dawn then asks, "Well, about the Hearthome City Battle Competition, you did pretty good defeating my Buizel.

"So that was you? Ha, it was too simple! You should know that a strong electric-type move would defeat a water-type Pokemon in one-hit," said Paul.

"Humph, figures," said Dawn crossing her arms.

They continue to walk then they end up in the middle of the forest. Dawn was tired and she wants to take a rest, but she was still a little frightened because of earlier.

"I'm getting a bit tired, but I don't want to slow him down, besides he'll bring that scary Ursuring again," said Dawn while talking to herself.

Paul then looks back at Dawn. He realizes that she was getting tired.

"If you want, we can rest a little bit," said Paul.

Dawn then opens her eyes wide and said, "Really? That would be great!"

She sat down on a rock while looking at the sky. She then saw Paul leaning at the rocking while his eyes were close. It wasn't those mean eyes; it was actually the innocent eyes of a sad Growlithe. She then goes toward him a little and Paul's eyes barely opened.

"Yes?" asks Paul.

Dawn sees his eyes open, and it was those sad eyes. It wasn't those mean eyes anymore, but rather, it shows a sad look in his face.

"Ohh…it's nothing," said Dawn.

Paul saids, "Just spill it out."

"Well, you look a little different, not mad or anger, instead it's sad," said Dawn.

Paul then closes his eyes and said, "You mind if I tell you a little short story, might as well kill a little bit of time right?"

"Sure, I'm all ears," said Dawn smiling.

Paul then looks up at the sky and said, "I was once a happy normal kid like you probably, supporting Reggie when he's about to get his last Battle Frontier symbol, but he failed, which made me angry, but there are rare times when it saddens me also, because something tells me, am I doing the right thing to treat my pokemon or not."

"Wow Paul, that's deep," said Dawn.

"Sorry, but I think I said too much, you'd probably share it to Ash and the others, I think I said enough," said Paul.

"No, don't worry about it, my lips are sealed, please tell me more," said Dawn.

Paul then asks, "Why do you want to know more about me?"

"Well, it's a rare chance for just us to talk, so why not take the time right now?" said Dawn.

Paul then saids, "Aren't you afraid of me? The way I treated you earlier?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you, in fact, I feel a little more comfortable in a way, I may not like the way you treated Ash and your Pokemon, but sometimes I really think you're a cool guy," said Dawn looking down at the grass smiling.

She then places her hand on Paul's hand. Paul then felt it and look at his hand. He realizes that Dawn's hand was on top of his. Dawn then also realizes that too, and then brings her hand back to her chest. Dawn starts to blush a little.

"Sorry about that, it was an accident," said Dawn.

Paul smirks and said, "Well this is odd, I'm starting to get a little interested in you."

Dawn smiles then said, "Thanks anyways spill it out!"

Paul continues with his story, "It saddens me that Reggie lost to Brendan. Every time I mentioned it up to him, he gets a little worked up. So then he quitted being a Pokemon Trainer, and so I have to be better than him by defeating Brendan. That's why I have to push my Pokemon every day, to become stronger, better, and superior as well. Any Pokemon that can't handle my way of training, I release them and find a stronger Pokemon that can."

Dawn then stares at Paul with a worried face. She then place one of her hands to her heart.

She then saids, "Paul, in order to make your Pokemon stronger, you need to be friendly to them and play with them as well."

"That's not my style of training Pokemon. I train them everyday non-stop and I still continue as we speak," said Paul.

Dawn then takes out her bag and it was a soothe bell.

"Remember this soothe bell, I want you to take it and give it to one of your Pokemon," said Dawn.

Paul stares at the soothe bell, then at Dawn.

He then said, "I don't need it, besides it's a present from me."

"No Paul, I want you to keep it and give it to your Pokemon," said Dawn.

She then takes Paul's hand and place the soothe bell on his palm. Paul stares at Dawn then at the bell again. He then wraps his hand around it gently and put it on his pocket.

"I'll think about it, in the meantime we should get going, so hurry up," said Paul with the same looks on his face again.

Dawn then said, "Geez, back to your old self huh? You know what Paul you need to remember my name, its Dawn, got it?"

"I'll try," said Paul with a sarcastic voice.

"Humph, I doubt," said Dawn crossing her arms.

They then encounter a swarm of Ninjasks surrounding them.

"Whoa, what is that?" shouts Dawn.

"Those are Ninjasks," said Paul.

A swarm of Ninjasks come and flies around Dawn and Paul, trying to attack them.

Paul then asks Dawn, "I need your help, if you have any Pokemon that can use Ice-Type moves, and then we can damage the Ninjasks and not harm the forest that much.

Dawn then turns away, "I refuse, you don't even know my name, you try to avoid me, you command me to do something, and I'm not listening to you anymore."

Paul then sighs and places his hands on Dawn's shoulders. Dawn then starts to blush.

Paul then said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Dawn, please help me."

Dawn was shock and releases her two Pokemon.

"Go Bunnery and Mamoswine," shouts Dawn.

They both come out with a roar.

"Bunnery use Ice Beam, and Mamoswine use Ice shard, max power now!" shouts Dawn.

Both Bunnery and Mamoswine use their Ice-Type moves, leaving all the Ninjasks bits of ice in their body and flee away. Dawn was breathing heavily after commanding those two.

"Return!" shouts Dawn.

Paul was shocked to the point where he doesn't have to bring Weavile.

"You really did your part did you?" asks Paul.

Dawn answers, "Of course I did, because you actually remember my name this time, I was happy to the point where I would do anything to help you."

"Well…Thank you," said Paul.

Then a hundred of Ninjasks come and about to attack again.

"Weavile, stand by for battle and use blizzard," commands Paul.

"Weavile!" cries Weavile.

It then uses blizzard, but it only got 20 Ninjasks.

"Weavile, you're too weak to go against them, you know you can do better!" shouts Paul.

"Hold on a second Paul, use your soothe bell, please trust me!" shouts Dawn.

Paul then stares and Dawn then agrees. He take the soothe bell out of his pocket and gave it to Weavile.

He then commands it again, "Now Weavile, use blizzard."

Weavile uses blizzard and got every single Ninjasks. They all then ran away. Paul and Dawn are now safe with all the Ninjasks.

"I told you Paul, soothe bell really helps, friendship toward your pokemon is what makes them strong" said Dawn.

Paul answers, "Yeah I guess, good job Weavile, return."

Paul returns Weavile, then Dawn starts to chuckle.

"Paul, aren't you being a little nice to Weavile?" asks Dawn while chuckling.

"I guess, you were right, soothe bell does help, I should thank you," said Paul.

"No Paul, I should thank you for saving my life using Weavile," said Dawn smiling.

They both smile at each other then start to continue walking out of the forest.

While walking, Dawn asks Paul, "Hey Paul, thanks for letting know a bit more about you."

"Sure I guess, besides my family members, I haven't told anyone my story except you," said Paul.

"Well I do get to understand you a little better, you know to be honest I really wanted to know you since the beginning," confesses Dawn while blushing.

"That's nice to know, I guess the next time I see you, we can have a friendly battle," said Paul.

Dawn replies, "That will be great, but will it be single or double?"

"I think it's fair enough to fight 2 on 1, my Weavile against your Mamoswine and Bunnery," said Paul.

Dawn asks, "Hey, what does that suppose to mean? Are you calling me weak?"

"Probably, but don't worry, I won't go too hard on you," replies Paul.

They both then laugh with each other.

Dawn then said, "You know what Paul, I can see you're changing your attitude toward me."

Paul realizes and said, "True, but that's only a little bit."

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I changed you, even a little bit," said Dawn smiling.

Paul blushes, turns away and said, "Whatever, we should get moving."

They finally made it out of the forest and reunited Ash and Brock.

"Hey over here!" shouts Ash while raising his hand.

"You guys are safe, that's good to hear," said Brock.

"Yeah, and I thank Paul for reaching here, he's basically my navigation system, right Paul," said Dawn with a flirty tone while smiling.

Paul closes his eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, my job is done here, I'm out of here."

Paul starts to walk away and Dawn waves her hand high saying bye to Paul. She then starts sneezing several times and Paul overheard her. Paul come back toward Dawn and removes his jacket.

"Here, you need to cover up your skin sometimes, use it until I see you again, later Dawn," said Paul.

"Later Paul," said Dawn.

She then gives a peck to Paul's lips.

Paul then asks Dawn, "That's it?"

Dawn starts to blush and looks away a little.

"I…I'm sorry," said Dawn.

"Even in kissing you still fail," said Paul.

Dawn then gets mad and said, "Hey, you little…"

Paul then kisses Dawn. Dawn's eyes were wide open then close her eyes and kisses back. Ash and Brock was shocked while Paul and Dawn were kissing. They both end the kiss and smile at each other.

"I love you," said both Dawn and Paul then continues, "Whoa that was weird."

There was an awkward silence after that and Chatot flies saying "Awkward, awkward."

"Well it's time for me to go, so take care," said Paul

"Later Paul, I'll miss you," said Dawn.

Paul then walks away while everyone waves at him.

"Dawn what did you do to Paul, he seem a little…..not Paul at all," said Ash.

Dawn answers, "Well let just say that something happened between us, that's all."

"Uh yeah…This isn't like Paul, so Dawn, can you tell us what happened?" said Brock.

"Nope, my lips are sealed!" shouts Dawn.

Ash then sighs and said, "Great, Dawn and Paul, what a weird combination."

"Hey don't say that, Paul's a good guy," said Dawn while she starts to walk on the other side.

Dawn then smiles and ran to the opposite side of the path.

"Comon you guys, let's go!" said Dawn as she is smiling toward the golden sunset.

**That's it, I'm done, please review, thank you.**


End file.
